


Leo Is Now, Officially, Insane

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm a horrible horrible person, Insane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Obsessed Leo, Other, Suicide, This Is STUPID, This is trash, crack and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you shouldn't fall in love with a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to "Poor Takumi Is Done With This Shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Is Now, Officially, Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, trigger warning? I guess? Leo kinda commits suicide...

Leo gulped as he looked down at the pills in his hand.

His gaze shifted over to the tomato - which was now completely rotten.

 _'Well, I guess this is it,'_ he thought as he brought his hand to his mouth and swallowed the contents. Leo could feel the throbbing in his head as the nausea came and could feel as the pain begun to rake his body.

But it was worth it, all for his tomato.


End file.
